Tercera temporada Golxy Flowers
by CocoSaurio
Summary: "Me quiere... No me quiere..." Decía el chico de cabellos rojos, quitando los pétalos de aquella rosa.


_**Capítulo uno: "Mañana"**_

Me desperté por la jodida alarma que resonaba en toda la habitación, no podía con mi propia alma. Miré a mi derecha, estaba Golden roncando abrazando su almohada mientras un hilo de saliva resbalaba de su boca, que asco. Apagué la puta alarma y tomé mi celular, eran las 11:56 AM. Con pereza me levanté de la cama sin antes bostezar y rascarme la nuca. Olía a muerto, joder. Caminé el baño y me lavé la cara y los dientes, Luna no me había dejado dormir por lo que mis ojeras eran enormes.

Me quité mi ropa y la dejé en el cesto de ropa sucia, dejé que caiga el agua caliente. Se sentía tan bien, no tanto como cuando los niños no lloran, pero algo parecido. Cuando salí, me puse los bóxers y abrí la puerta del baño, encontrandome con Golden escuchando una canción algo... Extraña.

 _"Quiero que me sientas dentro, mientras yo te muerdo el cuello. Deja que yo derrame mi fluido en tu pecho. Te ahogas en este pecado, oh me gusta tu rostro llorando, y pidiendome piedad arañando mi espalda."_

 **FOXY:** ¿¡QUÉ MIERDA ESTÁS ESCUCHANDO!? (Le grité con un fuerte sonrojo en mis mejillas)

 **GOLDEN:** PENSÉ QUE NO ESCUCHARÍAS. (Se excusó él tirando el telefono)

 **FOXY:** ¡NO ESTOY SORDO! (Le lancé una almohada con fuerza y me vestí)

 **GOLDEN:** Pero piensa que a la noche estarás en esa misma situación... (Me dijo acorralandome contra el armario)

Yo como hombre que soy no hice nada y dejé que el rubor me comiera.

Pude sentir como un rulo era visible sobre el hombro de Golden, lo empujé con fuerza y miré al intruso, era Nero.

 **FOXY:** ¿Qué sucede? (Le pregunté acercándome a él y cargándolo entre mis brazos)

 **NERO:** Mamá... (Yo lo miré fijamente, se veía tan tierno) Folden se ríe de mí por no saber leer. ¿Puedes enseñarme? (Hablaba un poco torpe)

¿YO? ¿ENSEÑARLE A UN NIÑO DE TRES AÑOS? ¡YO QUERÍA SER PROFESOR DE BIOLOGÍA Y ME EMBARACÉ! Ahora que lo pienso, NUNCA ENTREGUÉ LA JODIDA SOLICITUD PARA ENTRAR A LA UNIVERSIDAD, ¿QUÉ CLASE DE HUMANO SOY?

Miré por momento a Golden sobre mi hombro, él estaba serio. Volví a mirar a Nero, quién me observaba con sus ojos ámbar.

 **FOXY** : Mira mi pequeño pudin, en la tarde te ayudaré a leer. Pero, solo si me prometes que no me harás enojar.

Nero asintió con una sonrisa y sus ojos tenían un brillo especial. Sonreí y él se fue corriendo con alegría.

Miré a Golden, él solo me miraba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Me terminé de colocar la ropa poniéndome una camiseta roja de manga corta y un jean junto con unas zapatillas. Bajé las escaleras y entré a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Abrí el refrigerador y tomé entre mis brazos la leche, los huevos y el jugo. Cerré con la cadera el refrigerador y coloqué todo en la gran isla que tenía.

A ver si recuerdo bien... Waffles con jarabe para Golden junto con café, tostadas con mermelada de fresa y jugo de naranja exprimido para Gold, donas de fresa y chispas de chocolate para Folden con un batido de vainilla, cereal con leche para Nero y papilla de manzana para mi pequeña Luna. Empecé a preparar todo el desayuno y debo decir que era muy agotador. Pasé un buen rato, coloqué todo en la mesa y me lavé las manos.

 **FOXY** : ¡A DESAYUNAR! (Grité con todas mis fuerzas, sintiendo a la vecina Monica quejarse)

Todos bajaron al instante, mientras que yo cargaba a Luna en mis brazos y la dejé en la sillita alta.

Me senté en la silla que estaba a su lado y proseguí a darle de comer. Ella era muy obediente, excepto como Folden y Nero, que incluso me tiraban la comida en la cara.

 **FOLDEN** : Mamá, ¿sabías que te quiero mucho? (Me dijo con su lado meloso)

 **FOXY:** ¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué me vas a pedir ahora? (Le pregunté alzando la ceja, yo ya sabía su truco)

 **FOLDEN:** Diez dolares.

 **FOXY:** Vale, vale... Luego te los doy. (Suspiré pesado)

Como siempre, todos terminaron antes que yo, porque Luna tiene que comer y tengo que encargarme yo. Tiré lo que era mi preciado desayuno a la basura y me fui a limpiar todas las tazas y platos que usaron éstos gorillas. Por suerte, nunca tengo que limpiar la habitación de Nero porque él al tener TOC, no puede ver algo fuera de lugar. Aunque me da muchísima pena por él, yo no quería que él sea así, él tiene que disfrutar y divertirse como yo nunca pude de niño, pero él se rehusa y ordena siempre su habitación y aveces la oficina de Gold.

 **GOLDEN:** Bueno, ya me voy a trabajar. (Dijo él acomodando su corbata, tuve que ayudarlo) Vengo al mediodía. (Me besó en los labios, luego besó en la frente a Folden y Nero, y por último abrazó a Luna)

Cerró la puerta tras salir y escuché unos sollozos. Volví a abrir la puerta y lo miré fijamente, cargando a Luna y se la dí, podía ir con ella al trabajo. Él me miró con una sonrisa y se fue muy feliz con ella en brazos.

Unas horas más tarde Nero y Folden se fueron a la escuela, yo me quedé solo. Me acosté en mi cama y empecé a mirar el celular, nada divertido.


End file.
